the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Move
"The Move" is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 in The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the ninetieth episode overall. Synopsis Clayton may be a liar, but Gumball discovers he was not lying about his awesome martial arts move. Plot The episode begins with Gumball complaining about the food. When Gumball holds his plate, Clayton begins to give him a "stink eye". Staring through the bottom of the plate, Gumball notices Clayton giving him the stink eye causing him to also give the stink eye. After attempting to break up the argument, Darwin transforms into "Darkwin". It is revealed that Clayton was only trying to look at a flier. The next scene shows Tobias flirting with Carmen, which leads to her slapping him in the face with a book. After this, Tobias flirts with Masami causing her to slap him with a book also. He begins to tear up, and Gumball asks him if he is alright. Tobias than tells Gumball a lie that Clayton told him. After, he runs away crying. Shortly after, Gumball and Darwin confront Clayton about his lying habit. Clayton responds arguing that they are not lies. Gumball and Darwin begin to inform Clayton that he can destroy his career if he keeps on lying. In the library, Gumball tells Clayton to let out his lies in a trashcan. After letting out a storm of lies, Gumball has another idea. In an empty classroom, Clayton says that he lies because he thinks that he is boring and uncool. Gumball, Darwin, and Clayton share a hug - with Gumball and Darwin talking about his "good" attitude. The next scene shows Tobias flirting with Teri. She then throws water at him. After telling Penny that he thinks Teri likes him, she informs him that she just threw water at his face. She then goes to throw water at Tobias (with him having a joyful look), however, instead she pours the water on the floor. Clayton meets up with the others, and admits to Tobias about the lies. However, he says that he did not lie about the karate moves. After angered, Clayton uses karate moves on Tobias. Tobias then walks away laughing, and then falling on the ground face-first. The guys panic, and they try to find a way to hide him. Going through the school, avoiding the girls. They eventually bump into Carrie and act as Tobias, flirting with her. Carrie slaps an unconscious Tobias with a book. After Carrie is gone, Tobias falls out of a window giving Gumball an idea. Gumball informs Clayton that he needs to get someone who they could frame. Shortly after, Clayton gets Jamie to frame her for knocking out Tobias. After realizing Gumball and Darwin were going to frame Jamie, Clayton notes that they're lying. After this Jamie questions the guys angrily "WHAT? You guys knocked out Tobias and were going to frame me?" When Jamie questions, Tobias wakes up and asks "WHAT? You guys knocked me out and were going to frame Jamie?" Principal Brown then appears, asking "WHAT? You knocked out one student and were going to frame another?" After knowing that they would get in trouble, Gumball and Darwin try using karate moves to knock out Jamie, Tobias, Principal Brown, and Clayton, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Clayton Supporting Characters *Tobias Minor Characters *Carmen *Green Bear *Mushroom *Penny *Teri *Masami *Leslie *Carrie *Juke *Banana Joe *Eggheads *Sarah *Principal Brown *Jamie *Librarian Trivia *This is the first episode in which Tobias is rejected by multiple girls. **Tobias was rejected by a total of six girls in the episode. ***The first was Carmen before Gumball and Darwin try to explain to Tobias that she slapped him with her book. ***The second was Masami before Tobias accused Gumball and Darwin of crying after Clayton attacked them at break. ***The third was Teri, then she threw water in his face in the library. ***The fourth was Penny when she purposely spilled water on the floor. ***The fifth was Sarah in the schoolyard when she throws a bit of herself at Tobias. ***The sixth was Carrie, although he was unconscious at the time and was being controlled by Gumball, Darwin, and Clayton. *The notice Banana Joe reads says "Sign Up for Hall Monitor Duties. Enrollment takes place in Miss Simian's office." Continuity *This is Clayton's second major role. His first was in "The Skull." *Darwin's evil face in this episode is similar to the one he makes in "The Dream." *Darwin ordering Gumball to hug and kiss Clayton is a reference to "The Prank," where Darwin comforts Gumball with the same actions. *Music from "The Limit" is reused at the end of the episode. *Stock footage from "The Photo" is reused, as well as animation from "The Banana" when Banana Joe walks down the hallway. Cultural References *The Seven Pressure Point Heart Exploding Technique is a reference to a move in Kill Bill named the "Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique" which is itself similar to Dim Mak, also known as the Touch of Death. This move is also similar to Gen's Shitenketsu from Street Fighter. *The scene when Darwin briefly turns into "Darkwin" in order to stop Gumball and Clayton from fighting is a reference to a Super Saiyan from the Dragon Ball Z TV series. *The scene where Gumball and Darwin try to make it look as though Tobias is still conscious is a reference to Weekend at Bernie's. *Darwin makes a reference to Mike the Headless Chicken while examining Tobias. Goofs/Errors *During the part where Gumball and Darwin drag Tobias through the school, they walk past a wall of lockers. When they approach Carrie, the lockers have moved to the opposite side of the hall. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes